Voyage aux Etats-Unis
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kyoya, enfant, voyage aux Etats-Unis avec sa famille mais le dernier jour son frère part se promener et il doit partir à sa recherche. OS fait il y a un peu plus d'un an


**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Voyage aux États-Unis**

Durant l'été de ses dix ans, en compagnie de sa famille, Kyoya était allé en vacances aux États-Unis. Le voyage s'était passé sans encombres, au rythme de visites touristiques et de combats beyblade. Tout se déroula normalement jusqu'au dernier jour...

XXX

-C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai... marmonnait Kyoya.

Il marchait à grandes enjambées dans les avenues américaines. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il déambulait ainsi dans la ville à la recherche de son petit frère. Ce dernier s'était éclipsé sans qu'il s'en rendît compte et il ne le retrouvait pas. De plus, leur départ était prévu dans quelques heures.

-Quelle merveilleuse idée ce voyage! continua-t-il avec sarcasme. Ce sont des vacances très reposantes.

Il marchait toujours quand il entendit le son caractéristique d'un combat beyblade. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit et vit que c'était un centre d'entraînement nommé Dungeon. Poussé par la curiosité, il s'approcha du bâtiment. Il pouvait voir des dizaines d'enfants qui jouaient au beyblade. Il observa un peu les combats puis se souvint de la raison de sa venue. Il chercha le visage familier de Kakeru parmi ceux des jeunes bladers mais il ne l'aperçut pas.

_Peut-être que quelqu'un pourra me dire où il est_, songea-t-il.

Kyoya posa ses mains sur la porte et la poussa. Il entra dans le bâtiment. À l'intérieur, le bruit des toupies se percutant était plus fort. Il scruta une fois de plus la pièce à la recherche de son cadet mais il ne le vit nulle-part. Au fond de la salle, un groupe d'enfants était réuni autour d'un adulte. Aucun d'eux n'était Kakeru. Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Il n'est pas ici non plus, murmura-t-il. Je vais jamais réussir à le retrouver avant notre départ.

Tandis qu'il continuait à observer les visages en espérant y trouver celui de son petit frère, l'adulte s'approcha de lui. Il était suivi par deux enfants. L'un avait les cheveux lisses et châtains et avait de grands yeux violets. L'autre avait une chevelure bordeaux hérissée et des yeux bleus.

-Bonjour, dit l'homme. Est-ce que tu veux t'inscrire au...

-Non, le coupa Kyoya. Je cherche quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Kakeru.

Le vert leva sa main à hauteur d'épaule.

-Il est à peu près grand comme ça. Il a des cheveux verts en forme de v et des yeux bleus. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

L'adulte et les deux enfants réfléchirent un instant puis secouèrent la tête.

-Non, désolé.

Kyoya soupira à nouveau.

-Ça aurait été trop simple...

-Hé! s'indigna le bordeaux. C'est pas de notre faute si tu l'as perdu. Ce n'est pas la peine de ronchonner contre le coach...

Kyoya plongea son regard dans celui de l'adulte. Il interrompit sans remords la tirade de l'autre enfant.

-Est-ce que tu sais où il y a des lieux en rapport avec la moto ou le beyblade dans le coin?

-J'ai entendu parler d'une démonstration de moto qui se déroulerait au parc Sword...

-OK. Merci pour le coup de main.

Kyoya se retourna puis se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte. Alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée, l'adulte l'interpella. Il se retourna.

-Quoi?

-Tu es étranger?

-Et alors? répliqua-t-il froidement, agacé d'être retardé. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

L'homme posa ses mains sur les épaules des deux enfants.

-Toby et Zeo vont t'accompagner.

-Quoi?! s'étrangla Kyoya.

-Hein?! s'indigna simultanément le bordeaux. Mais on allait faire un combat...

Le châtain posa avec douceur sa main sur le bras de son ami.

-Ce n'est pas grave Zeo, déclara-t-il. On fera notre combat plus tard.

Le vert les foudroya du regard.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, commenta-t-il froidement.

Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita dehors sous le regards médusés de Toby et du coach.

-Il ne manque pas d'air celui-là, grommela Zeo.

-Nous devrions aller l'aider.

-Mais...

Toby ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer: il s'engagea à la suite de Kyoya. En soupirant, Zeo lui emboîta le pas. Bien que le vert avait plusieurs mètres d'avance, ils le rejoignirent. Malgré ses remarques acerbes, ils l'escortèrent dans les rues de la ville jusqu'au parc où se déroulait la démonstration qui se trouvait dans un autre quartier. Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes pour y arriver. De nombreux motards s'y trouvaient. Ils exécutaient des tours incroyables mais le bruyant vrombissement des moteurs les empêchaient de s'entendre parler.

Une foule s'était rassemblée pour les regarder. Kyoya l'observa d'un air défaitiste. Cela prendrait énormément de temps pour vérifier si Kakeru ne se trouvait pas parmi eux. Il soupira une nouvelle fois devant l'ampleur de la tâche. Cette journée lui semblait vraiment interminable.

-Tu cherches qui? s'enquit Toby.

Kyoya lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ou quoi?

-Si. Tu cherches un garçon aux cheveux verts et aux yeux bleus du nom de Kakeru. Mais tu ne nous as pas dit qui c'était. C'est un membre de ta famille?

-Mon petit frère.

Le vert se retourna vers la foule pour tenter de l'apercevoir sous le regard empli de gentillesse de Toby.

-On va se séparer pour pouvoir le retrouver plus facilement.

Kyoya hocha la tête. Ils se dispersèrent pour plus d'efficacité mais, au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé Kakeru. Ils n'avaient même pas fini de fouiller le parc. Kyoya jouait des coudes pour pouvoir se faufiler entre les personnes qui regardaient la démonstration. Il finit par arriver au premier rang. Ses yeux parcoururent le demi-cercle que formaient les gens. De l'autre côté de la piste, il crut apercevoir son petit frère. Il suivit le demi-cercle. Il atteignit l'autre côté de la piste où des motards étaient alignés à côté de leurs véhicules, attendant leur tour. Ils regardèrent l'enfant passer devant eux avec intérêt. Il les dépassa et se posta face à un banc. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. L'air surpris, Kakeru se tourna vers lui. Un immense sourire illumina son visage.

-Salut Nii-chan! s'exclama-t-il. Comment t'es arrivé là?

Kyoya croisa ses bras.

-Je te cherchais.

-Ah oui? C'est cool que tu sois venu!

-Kakeru... tu sais qu'on doit être à l'aéroport dans deux heures.

Les yeux du plus jeune s'arrondirent de surprise.

-J'avais oublié.

Il se leva d'un bond puis se tourna vers l'homme qui était assis à côté de lui.

-Je vais devoir partir. Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien Kakeru. À bientôt.

-À plus.

Kakeru se plaça à côté de son frère et lui prit la main.

-On y va?

Ils s'éloignèrent de la piste. Ils contournèrent les spectateurs et allèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du parc où ils s'arrêtèrent. Toby et Zeo finirent par les rejoindre.

-Tu as fini par le retrouver, constata le châtain.

-Ouais.

-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne autre part?

-C'est bon. Je sais où on doit aller.

-Merci quand même.

Ils se séparèrent devant le parc. Toby et Zeo retournèrent au Dungeon. Quant à Kyoya et à Kakeru, ils réussirent à rejoindre l'aéroport où leurs parents les attendaient avant le départ de leur avion.

**Owari**


End file.
